Język Meoński
Język meoński (meoń. Meonit) - jedyny w pełni zachowany i nadal używany dialekt meoński, język urzędowy Meonii. Historia Historia meońskiego zaczyna się wraz z początkami narodu meońskiego ok. -6000 aE. Na bazę większości słownictwa skłądają się języki akadyjski i hebrajski. Ponadto istnieje także kilka słów pochodzenia wyraźnie egipskiego (np.: kasch - czar, zaklęcie, kaschaptei - czarownik, czarownica). Najczęciej tłumaczy się to prawdopodobnym pochodzeniem przynajmniej części Meończyków (ich przodkowie byli jednymi z pierwszych Wędrowców w Subsystemie Ulissesa). Później wraz z Marabami, a potem kupcami kartagińskimi, do meońskiego zaczęły systematycznie przenikać mniej lub bardziej zmienione słowa arabskie (gł. z tematyki handlu i produktów, ale także niektóre pojęcia religijne, a nawet wygląd kilku cyfr - šchišchu, šchuwi, šamanu, tišchu). Okres archaiczny języka prameońskiego jest w zasadzie niemożliwy do ustalenia, ze względu na popularną pod koniec Pierwszego Królestwa oraz większość Drugiego Królestwa praktykę przepisywania wszelkich ksiąg czy dokumentów na język danego okresu. Z tego też powodu pierwszą w pełni poświadczoną formą języka, jest już klasyczny język meoński (mniej więcej czasy ostatniego przejęcia włądzy przez I dynastię). W Drugim Okresie Przejściowym następującym po Drugim Królestwie, w trakcie politycznego rozbicia, uwidoczniły się przejściowo silne różnice dialektyczne. Niemniej wraz z nastaniem Trzeciego Królestwa, dzięki polityce królowej, język oficjalny przywrócono stopniowo do formy klasycznej, natomiast wpływy dialektów zostały zredukowane do minimum Obecnie za poprawne elementy języka oficjalnego, uznaję się jedynie w ograniczonym zakresie (z wyłączeniem form uznawanych za dopuszczalne jedynie w mowie potocznej, a błędne w sytuacjach oficjalnych), dialekty: stołeczny, argūeński, šchachorycki oraz - dyskusyjnie - marabicki (sumuddarski meoński) i ergaarski. Pisownia i alfabet Język meoński, podobnie jak większość języków semickich, stosuje abdżad (alfabet bazującym na spółgłoskach), zapisywany od strony prawej do lewej. Niemniej ze względu na konieczność oznaczania znaków samogłoskowych nad lub pod spółgłoską, dyskusyjnym jest, czy nie należałoby uznać go w rzeczywistości za abugidę. Zdanie zawsze zakończone jest znakiem przypominającym kreskę, a ponadto na początku mogą znaleźć się wykrzyknik i znak zapytania. Imiona i nazwy własne umieszcza się w ramce przypominającej złożony z trzech kresek nawias (dwie kreski - w prawym górnym i dolnym rogu oraz jedna po lewej). Są dwa rodzaje przecinków: jedne - wyłącznie interpunkcyjne (ułatwiają czytanie), drugie - poza znaczeniem dla wymowy, rozdzielające zdania składowe zdania złożonego (jeśli te nie są połączone spójnikiem). Alfabet meoński liczy 22 litery w różnych wariantach (pełnym i zredukowanym - w przypadku części samogłosek oraz standardowym i końcowym - przy spółgłoskach). Ponadto istnieją dwa warianty pisma: Aimit - zaokrąglony i z każdą literą pisaną osobno oraz Ēqlemit - bardziej kanciasty, łączący część liter. Fonologia Samogłoski W języku meońskim występuje pięć fonemów samogłoskowych: a, e, i, o, u oraz dyftongi. Dodatkowo istnieje także, bardzo rzadka we współczesnej Mowie, głoska zwartoszczelinowa (krótkie y), tworzona przez potraktowany jako spółgłoska niemy Alif, nad którym zapisywany jest znak spółgłoskowy głoski i. Samogłoski akcentowane powodują lekkie zmiękczenie i skrócenie poprzedzającej spółgłoski. Różnicę tą można porównać do różnicy między meońskimi "q" i "k" lub "t" i "ṭ" o czym więcej w podpunkcie Wymowa. 'Spółgłoski' W standardowym języku meońskim są następujące spółgłoski: b/w, g/ñ d, ɦ, v, x, ch, ṭ, k/kch, l, m, n, s, p/pf, ç, q, r, šch/sch, t/tch 'Wymowa' aa - twardsze i nieco dłuższe a'', ponadto wzmacnia występującą przed i po sobie spółgłoskę, jeśli ''aa jest ostatnią lub pierwszą literą, wzmacnia dodatkowo samą siebie, tworząc długie bardzo twarde a''. aë - długa samogłoska przejściowa między ''a i e'', twardsze od zwykłego ''a, ale miększa od wzmocnionego aa ai - zawsze aj ch - jak polskie ch lub nieco silniej ç - jak polskie ć'', w dialecie stołecznym tz (''c) ee - miększe i nieco dłuższe e'', jeśli jest ostatnią literą, tworzy wyraźnie długie i miękkie ''e ei - ej lub na końcu wyrazu eu - ełu, w dialekcie północnym: ezu, eżu ɦ - krótkie, krataniowe h'' ṭ - nieco miększe niż polskie t ia - ''ja ie - je, wi dialekcie północnym na końcu wyrazu: jen ii - ii lub i ewentualnie na końcu wyrazu (zależy od wymowy) ji lub nosowe i'' (''i z ogonkiem, tak jak e'' > ''ę, brzmienie podobne do ił) io - jo iu - ju g - we wszystkich dialektach oprócz północnego i południowego g'', w argūeńskim ''ch ''przed aë, e, ee, ëi, i, ii, ia, ie, io, iu, w pozostały przypadkach ''g, w dialekcie północnym chrz, a na końcu wyrazu ch k - miększa i lżejsza wersja polskiego k'', przypomina ''k japońskie, w dialekcie północnym g'' ñ - ''ń, w dialekcie północnym dż oi - oj i zawsze na końcu wyrazu oji ou - ołu, jeśli jest na końcu wyrazu - wymowa pośrednia między ołu i oł, a czasem nawet przechodzi w lekko nosowe ą'' pf - bardzo krótkie ''p połączone z f'' zbliżonym w wymowie do angielskiego ''th pt - miękkie, krótkie p'' i polskie ''t, w dialekcie północnym psz q - często występuje z u'', ''ue lub ui (każda głoska jest wymawiana samodzielnie: ku, kułe,'' kuji'') oraz w słowach arabskich, brzmienie jak arabskie k'' r - delikatnie zmiękczone, zbliżone do niemieckiego lub francuskiego ''r, po ɦ'' zawsze jak arabskie ''r rch - arabskie r'' i polskie ''ch rr - arabskie, dźwięczne, podwójne r'' sch - ''sch ''w dialekcie medaiskim (Mowie) w jak polskie ''s i ch šch - w Mowie jak polskie '' sz'', w dialekcie sumuddarskim i argūeńskim bez rozróżnienia z sch - zawsze jak sz, a w północnym i północno zachodnim jak z, ź lub ż'' t - nieco twardsze niż polskie ''t ts - c'' tsch - ''c ''i ''ch tšch - cz ''lub ''dż u - w Mowie lekko zmiękczone u'', w dialekcie Sumuddarskim twardsze, wydłużone ''u, w północnym miękkie y'' ui - ''uj i zawsze na końcu wyrazu lub po q'' wymawiane ''uji, końcowe i ''może wtedy, ale nie musi być krótkie ue - ''ułe v - jak polskie w'' w - polskie ''ł x - ks, w dialekcie północnowschodnim i czasem południowym ś'' lub ''kś, a w północnym gźi y - bardzo krótkie i Gramatyka W porównaniu ze znaczącą większością języków indoeuropejskich i semickich, jest względnie prosta (formy gramatyczne ulegały systematycznej redukcji od ok. 7-4 tys. lat, co ułatwiło znacznie rozprzestrzenienie meońskiego na całym księżycu). Fleksja ograniczyłą się w dużej mierze do sufiksów. Szyk Podobnie jak np.: w angielskim, niemieckim, czy chińskim występuje szyk zdania. Orzeczenie, podmiot, dopełnienie -> VSO (np.: Iść kot szary. = ''Idzie szary kot.) Przypadki 'Mannil (mianownik/status absolutivus)' '?kto.' 'Eniwil ''(dopełniacz/status constructivus) ?''czyje.' # szyk: rzecz posiadana - posiadacz *rzecz posiadana - status constructivus (patrz tabela) *posiadacz - przedrostek: "cha'-" : ::: Przykłady: * wasarris cha'ēqlem = władca kraju *ēqlemis cha'wasarri = kraj władcy *ktalei lewānim cha'baëtis cha'Akul = białe ściany czerwonego domu Akula ::: : '''Chilelil (ellatyw) ?skąd/odkąd.' * cha'epeli chil (z pałacu, od pałacu) : Prefiks cha'- ''plus partykuła ''chil po wyrazie. Aipfelil (illatyw) ?gdzie/dokąd. : 1. Wyrazy rodzaju męskiego i nijakiego, liczb podwójnych i mnogich (z wyjątkiem III os. r. żeńskiego): :: Prefikis be'- ''plus sufiks ''-esche ''(zakończone spółgłoską lub -a, -u, -ia, -ie; analogicznie do r. ż.) lub ''-sche (zakończone pozostałymi samogłoskami) np.: zmeonizowana wersja imienia Marcusa > Marku > Be'Markesche (do Marcusa) : 2. Wyrazy liczby pojedynczej i III os. liczby mnogiej rodzaju żeńskiego: :: Prefiks be'-'' plus sufiks -eschat lub ''-at (zakończone na -it, -schi). Samogłoski nie wchodzą w skład tematu - znikają przy odmianie. Wyjątki to: -ai, -ei, -ia,- ie. Podczas gdy ai pozostaje niezmienione, z pozostałych trzech zostaje tylko -''i'' np. Harai >>Be'Haraieschat, ale już: Haria >> Be'Harieschat. Liczba Liczba pojedyncza (l. poj.) *r. m.: z reguły spółgłoska lub ''-'u'' *r. ż.: ''-a, -ai, -it, -at, -i, -ia'' *r. n.: różne. Podwójna (l. podw.) *''-im'' (po spółgłosce oraz ''-a i ''-e), ''-m (po samogłosce) ''Mnoga zwykła (l. mn. zw.) *r. m.: ''-im'' *r. ż.: ''-at (zamiast końcówki l. poj.: po samogłoskach lub końcówce ''-t; dopisana do końcówki l. poj.: po spółgłoskach lub ''-ai, -ei, -i, -ii'') *r. n. (żywotny): ''-oteim'' *r. n. (nieżywotny): ''-im/-at'' Mnoga grzecznościowa ' *-eo (zamiast końcówki l. poj. po samogłoskach; dopisana do końcówki l. poj. po spółgłoskach lub ''-ai, -ei, -ii) ''Uwaga! Wyrazazy zakończone na: ''-im, -im, nie odmieniają się przez liczby!'' Rodzaj Przez rodzaje odmieniają się zaimki, rzeczowniki i przymiotniki (wraz z liczebnikami porządkowymi i imiesłowami przymiotnikowymi). Ponadto są w rzeczownikach odnoszących się do osób są wyrazy, które w l. mn. zwykłej mają tylko rodzaj męski lub żeński, ale w l. poj. mogą przyjąć r. nijaki (jako forma wyrażenia szacunku), np. alamai ''(dziewczyna), ''alme ''(dziewczę) lub mają tylko liczbę mnogą r. n. jak np. ''marig (młodzież). Ponadto w odmianie rzeczowników i przymiotników (jeśli występują w formie rzeczownika) w liczbie potrójno-poczwórnej i liczbie mnogiej zwykłej - rodzaj nijaki ma dwie formy: żywotną (ludzie, rośliny i zwierzęta) i nieżywotną (pozostałe). Pytania Pytania w języku meońskim tworzy się po prostu przez ton pytający oraz ewentualnie dodanie partykuły an na końcu zdania (czy). Natomiast w przypadku pytania: "czyż nie..." - partykułę: an-lu ''(stosowane na końcu zdania po przecinku, w charakterze potwierdzenia). Słowotwóstwo 'Imiona' : '''Męskie: ' #większość zakończonych spółgłoską (czyli/lub samogłoską niemą) #końcówka: ''-u'', rzadziej ''-i, -a, -e, -ei'' : Żeńskie: : Końcówki:'' -a, -ai", -i, -it, -at, -ie'', rzadziej ''-e'' : W imionach żeńskich zakończonych na "-tit" lu "-it", końcówka często zamieniana jest na "i" (Ischtit > Ischi). Podobnie robi się też z innymi imionami: Haria (właśc. Harai) > Hari, Vimiri > Vimi, Kamikai > Kami. Imiona zakończone na "-ai" i "-it", często mają zmienianą końcówkę na "-ia" (prawdopodobnie na wzór rzymski). Dodatkowo "r" może przechodzić w "l", a "ei" w "e", np.: Meirit > Meiri lub Melia. : 'Osoby' : O urzędach, godnościach, tytułach - końcówka: :: r. n.: ''-rri'' :: r. ż.: ''-rrai'' :: r. m.:'' -rru'' :: 'Wyrazy zpożyczone z angielskiego i łaciny w wymowie zakończone spółgłoską' : Końcówki: -eio, -eia (najczęściej elementy natury) Do nielicznych wyjątków należy pies, meoń. kā''niso, łac. canis kanis, który, mimo że w wymowie ma na końcu spółgłoskę ("s"), ma końcówkę "-o". '' Powyższa zasada nieobowiązuje również w nazwach osób, czego najlepszym przykładem jest słow "cesarz", które w meońskim brzmi "kaisarri" (od łac. "Caesar" Kaisar - Cezar, i meoń. "sarri" - król). Części mowy 'Zaimki' :: Zaimki osobowe :::: l.poj. ::::: ja - anui (m.), anai (f.), ane (n.) ::::: ty - antchu (m.), antchi (f.), antche (n.) ::::: on - pfu, ona - pfi, ono - pfe :::: l. podw. ::::: my - anachii ::::: wy - antchiimaa ::::: oni, one - pfi :::: l. mn. zwykła ::::: my - anachnu ::::: wy - antche ::::: oni - pfem, one (f.) - pfen, one (n.) - zależnie od l. mn., oni (zbiorowe) - pfinoteim :::: l. mn. grzecznościowa ::::: my - anachne ::::: wy - antchachne ::::: oni, one - apfachne : *W III osobie liczby mnogiej zwykłej, rodzaj nijaki pełni także funkcję rodzaju zbiorczego dla rodzaju męskiego i żeńskiego. W języku meońskim, inaczej niż np.: w polskim, rodzaj zaimka dzierżawczego, nie zależy od rodzaju rzeczy posiadanej, ale od posiadającego. : : Zaimki dzierżawczo-biernikowo-zwrotne :::: l.poj. ::::: moje/mi/mnie - liu (m.), lai (f.), li (n.) ::::: twoje/ci/tobie/ciebie - lechā (m.), lachī (f.), lakchē (n.) ::::: jego/niego - luo (m.), lua (f.), lue (n.) :::: l. podw./mn. zwykła ::::: nasze/nas/nam - lane ::::: wasze/was/wam - lakche ::::: ich/nich - lem (m.), len (n. żywotny, f.) :::: l. mn. grzecznościowa ::::: nasze/nas/nam - lanachne ::::: wasze/was/wam - latchachne ::::: ich/nich - lapfachne Zaimki przymiotne ten/ta/to/ci/te, który/która/które/którzy, ten który/ ta która etc.: l. poj. mannui/xu (m.), mannat/xat (f.), manne/xe (n.) l. podw./l. mn. zw. mannim/xim l. mn. grzecznościowa manneo/xeo Zaimki przymiotne tamten/tamta/tamto/tamci l. poj. cha'pfu (m.), cha'pfi (f.), cha'pfe (n.) l. podw./l. mn. zw. cha'pfetim l. mn. grzecznościowa cha'pfachne Zaimki przymiotne, tak jak przymiotnik zawsze występują po rzeczowniku. Panadto w funkcji zaimka przymiotnego ten/ta/to/ci, można użyć prefiksu cha'-, np. wyrażenie "'to dziecko" można wypowiedzieć na 3 sposoby: maru manne, maru xe, cha'maru. Inkluzywność i ekskluzywność Czasem (choć nie jest to konieczne) w zaimkach liczb podwójnych i mnogich, wyróżnia się formy: inkluzywną i ekskluzywną. Forma inkluzywna jest wtedy, gdy mówimy o sobie i osobie/osobach, do której/których się zwracamy (czyli my jako ja i ty/wy). Najcześciej używamy w celu położenia nacisku na jedność grupy lub poufność przekazywanej informacji - np.: "ioadoñ a'anachii..." (+/- "tak między nami, to przecież oboje dobrze wiemy, że...) Forma ekskluzywna wystpuje natomiast w momencie, gdy mówimy w imieniu grupy do kogoś z zewnątrz (czyli my jako ja i on/ona/ono/oni/one, ale już nie ty/wy). frame|Forma inkluzywna i ekskluzywna zaimka "my" w liczbie podwójnej: w pierwszym przypadku odbiorca komunikatu zalicza się do pojęcia „my” użytego przez osobę mówiącą, w drugim natomiast nie. Formę inkluzywną tworzymy przez dodanie na początku I os. liczby podwójnej, mnogiej zwykłej i mnogiej grzecznościowej: a'' i apostrofu, a formę ekskluzywną przez ''o i apostrof. Przykładowo, zaimki osobowe: a'anachnu/o'anachnu i dzierżawcze:'' a'lane/o'lane.'' 'Przymiotniki i przysłówki' Końcówki przym.: * l. pojedyncza: -u (męski), -a (żeński), -e (nijaki) * l. podwójna: -im * l. mnoga zwykła: -im (męski i nijaki), -ot (żeński i nijaki), -oteim (nijaki żywotny) * l. mnoga grzecznościowa: -eo ::* równy: - ::* wyższy: równy + partykuła mādu ::* jeszcze wyższy: równy + partykuła māduqīt ::* najwyższy: równy + partykuła māduqāt ::: Stopniowanie - inaczej niż np. w języku polskim, występują 4 stopnie: 'Liczebniki' : >Główne (nieodmien. przez rodz.): * 0 aëpfē/siro (Sumuddar) ::* 1 išchid, 2 šchinu, 3 šchaleu, 4 erbeu, 5 chamišch, 6 šchišchu, 7 šchuwi, 8 šchamanu, 9 tišchu, 10 aischeri ::* 11 išcheri, 12 šchineri, 13 šchaleri, 14 erberi, 15 chamišcheri, 16 šchišcheri, 17 šchuweri, 18 šchamaneri, 19 tišcheri ::* 20 aischrim, 30 šchalim, 40 erbeim, 50 chamišchim, 60 šchišchim, 70 šchuwim, 80 šchamanim, 90 tišchim ::* 100 meiu, 200 šchinume, 300 šchalume, 400 erbeume, 500 chamišchme, 600 šchišchume, 700 šchuwime, 800 šchamanume, 900 tišchume ::* 1000 elepfi, 2000 šchinepfi, 3000 šchalepfi, 4000 erbepfi, 5000 chamišchepfi, 60)0 šchišchepfi, 7000 šchuwepfi, 8000 šchamanepfi, 9000 tišchepfi ::* 10000 (10^4 lub 10 000 - dziesięć tysięcy, miriada) mādis ::* 1 0000 0000 (10^8 lub 100 000 000 - sto milionów, miriada miriad) mādis-mādis ::* 10^12 trili ::* 10^16 eschisuli ::* 10^20 seuschuli ::* 10^24 septi ::* 10^28 šchinuman ::* 10^32 šchalinu ::* 10^36 undeći ::* 10^40 aërbeući ::* 10^44 erbe-erebe ::* 10^48 erbe-šchamanu ::* 10^52 chami-šchinu ::* 10^56-10^96: potęga (co cztery zera) wyrażona przekształconymi cyframi jedności (2 - šcheu, 4 - erbe, 5 - chami, 6 - sisi, 7 - šchuwi, 8 - šchami, 9 - tišchi, np.: 10^60 = sisi, 10^72 = šchuwi-šcheu) ::* 10^100 gugoli ::* 10^10^100 gugoplexai ::: 10 0000 (10^5 lub 100 000 - sto tysięcy, dziesięć miriad) escheri mādis, 11 0000 (110 000) escheri mādis, 20 0000 (200 000) aischirim mādis, 21 0000 (210 000) aischirim išcheu mādis, 21 1000 (211 000) aischeri išcheu mādis elepfi ::: 100 0000 (10^6 lub 1 000 000 - milion, sto miriad) meiu mādis ::: 1000 0000 (10^7 lub 10 000 000 - dziesięć milionów, tysiąc miriad) elepfi mādis ::: 10 0000 0000 (10^9 lub 1 000 000 000 - miliard, dziesięć miriad miriad) escheri mādis-mādis ::: 100 0000 0000 (10^10 lub 10 000 000 000 - dziesięć miliardów, sto miriad miriad) meiu mādis-mādis ::: 1000 0000 0000 (10^11 lub 100 000 000 000 - sto miliardów, tysiąc miriad miriad) elepfi mādis-mādis ::: : >Porządkowe : :: 1 rešchoni (n.), rešchana (f.), rešchanu (m.) :: 2 šcheni (n.), šchena (f.), šchenu (m.) :: 3 šchlišchi (n.), šchlišchit (f.), šchlišchu (m.) :: 4 erewi (n.), erewit (f.), erewi (m.) :: 5 chamšchi (n.), chamšchit (f.), chamšchu (m.) :: 6 šchišchi (n.), šchišchit (f.), šchišchu (m.) :: 7 šchuwii (n.), šchuwiit (f.), šchuwii (m.) :: 8 šchmani (n.), šchmanit (f.), šchmanu (m.) :: 9 tišchi (n.), tišchit (f.), tišchi (m.) :: 10 aschiri (n.), aschirit (f.), aschiru (m.)* :: 20 aschўrim (n.), aschўrimit (f.), aschўrim (m.)* :: 100 mei (n.), meit (f.), meiu (m.)* :: 1000 elepfi (n.), elepfit (f.), elepf (m.)* :: 1 0000 (10 000) madisi (n.), madisit (f.), mādisu (m.)* :: pow. 10 000: liczebnik główny *odmienia się tylko ost. cyfra np.: dziesiąta - aschirit, ale jedenasta - escheri rišchona; setne - meie i dwudzieste - aschyrim'i, ale sto dwudzieste trzecie - meiu eschyrim' šchališche 'Czasowniki' Czasownik jest nieodmienny przez czasy, które są domyślne. Zmiast nich używa się określeń czasu (o ile wymaga tego poprawne zrozumienie kontekstu zdania), takich jak: wtedy, teraz, później, czasami, etc. Jeśli nie zostanie użyte określenie czasu, a czasownik pełni funkcję orzeczenia w zdaniu oznajmującym, bądź pytającym i nie da się odgadnąć czasu (czyli odnosi się on do ogólnego stanu) - jest to aoryst. Dodatkowo czasownik posiada dwa aspekty: dokonany (przedrostek na-'') i niedokonany (przedrostek ''li-''). '''Przykłady różnych form czasownika:' *Forma dokonana: prefiks na-'' na początku czasownika lub po przedrostku bezokolicznika, jeśli takowy występuje np.: ''li'naɦaiot xune (być głodnym - w konkretnym momencie), li'naɦaiot davire che umnu adavia (być chorym z powodu długich opadów deszczu - teraz), li'naschotiñ ća ''(wypić herbatę - albo już to zrobić albo dopiero zamierzać). Forma dokonana czasownika ''być ''i ''mieć domyślnie sugeruje czas teraźniejszy - inny czas nadaje dopiero kontekst wypowiedzi lub określnik czasu np.: być ja głodny/-a, być ja głodny/-a wczoraj - ''wczoraj. Natomiast w przypadku pozostałych czasowników - forma dok. narzuca czas przeszły lub przyszły np.: ''ja wypić - ''albo już wypiłem/-am albo dopiero wypiję. Stwierdzenie konkretnego czasu zależy tu także od kontekstu lub określenia czasu. Powiedzenie ''wypić ja herbata teraz znaczy natomiast: dopiero co skończyłem/-łam pić herbatę ''lub też ''za sekundę ją wypiję albo właśnie wypijam herbatę. :: Uwaga!!! - wyjątek stanowi czasownik isiñ (mieć), który domyślnie jest w formie dokonanej *Forma niedokonana.: liɦaiot xaiwe (bywać głodnym - czasami, w jakichś sytuacjach), liɦaiot davire pfine umnu adavia ''(bywać chorym podczas długo trwającego deszczu - czasami, okresowo, co jakiś czas/w jakichś okolicznościach), ''li'šchotiñ ća (pić herbatę - w tej chwili). Oznacza albo wykonywanie czynności w tej chwili albo w przeszłości/przyszłości, ale niekoniecznie zakończenie jej np.: uczyć się ja to wczoraj ''znaczy uczyłem/-am się tego wczoraj (ale już niekoniecznie, że się nauczyłem/-am, że to pamiętam). :: Forma niedokonana czasownika ''isiñ: isiñ li *Forma osobowa: ɦaitiñ 'ane/anui/anai - jestem, tiriñ ate/atu/atia ''- mówisz; formy tej używa się najczęściej z zaimkiem osobowym. Zaimka nieużywamy najczęściej jeśli mówimy szybko i emocjonalnie (pomijanie zaimka I osoby) lub jeśli tworzymy tryb rozkazujący (pomijanie zaimka II lub III osoby). *Bezokolicznik: przedrostek ''li-'', dodatkowo czasowniki ''ɦaitiñ (być) i isiñ (mieć) są nieregularne, ich formy bezokolicznika to odpowiednio: liɦaiot ''(być) i ''isiñ li ''(mieć - forma bezokolicznika identyczna z formą niedokonaną). Jeśli czasownik jest dokonany, po ''li-'' dodajemy apostrof. : '''Przeczenie:' : Przeczenie tworzymy przez dodanie słowa lu (nie) po czasowniku (ale przed podmiotem w przypadku formy osobowej i szyku VSO. : Sufiks: :: -iñ >> czasowniki abstrakcyjne lub niewymagające przemieszczania :: -añ >> czasowniki wymagające przemieszcznia :: -aiñ >> czasowniki wymagające jeszcze szybszego przemieszcznia :: -oñ >> odczuwać : Tryby i szyk zdania * *: T. orzekający: szyk zdania VSO * *: T. rozkazujący: szyk zdania SVO, można również używać w znaczeniu: "mieć coś do zrobienia". Drugim sposobem jest użycie formy osobowej czasownika bez zaimka i tonu rozkazującego (w polskim najbliżej temu do: "Wykonać!") * *: T. przypuszczająco-potencjalny: szyk zdania VSO/OVS, czasownik modalny "móc" i ewentualnie zdanie złożone z użyciem "jeśli" * *: T. życzący: szyk zdania VSO, czasownik złożony z przyimkiem "api" : T. energetyczny (używany do podkreślenia pewności): szyk zdania VSO/OVS, czasownik złożony z przyimkiem "ar" : Przeczenie : W przeczeniu dodajemy słowo lu ''(nie) po czasowniku, a przed podmiotem. : '''Stopniowanie' ::* stopień równy: axiweliñ ane (jem), axiweloñ ''(delektuję się posiłkiem), ''axiwelañ (jem szybko), axiwelaiñ (jem szbko i niedbale) ::* stopień wyższy: axiweliñ ane mādu (jem więcej),'' axiweloñ ane mādu'' (delktuję się posiłkiem bardziej), axiwelañ ane mādu (jem szybciej), axiwlaiñ ane mādu (jem szybciej i bardziej niedbale) ::* stopień jeszcze wyższy: axiweliñ ane māduqīt (jem jeszcze więcej), axiweloñ ane māduqīt (jeszcze bardziej delektuję się posiłkiem), axiwelañ ane māduqīt (jem jeszcze szybciej), axiwlaiñ ane māduqīt (jem jeszcze szybciej i jeszcze bardziej niedbale) ::* stopień najwyższy: axiweliñ ane māduqāt (jem najszybciej), axiweloñ ane māduqāt (najbardziej delektuję się posiłkiem), axiwelañ ane māduqāt (jem najszybciej), axiwelaiñ ane māduqāt (jem najszybciej i najbardziej niedbale) W przypadku porównań używamy zamiennie stopnia wyższego i jeszcze wyższego, z tym że ten ostatni służy z reguły podkreśleniu danej cechy. ::: W marsjańskim czasowniki stopniują się analogicznie do czasowników (pokazane na przykładzie 4 różnych form czasownika jeść): :::: Przykład: ::::: Chłopak do dziewczyny: wa'aviñ anui l'achī.' ''(Kocham cię.) '' ::::: Ona na to: 'akānel wa'aviñ anai'' mādu lech'ā, ''maëšchi antu lai (No, ale ja ciebie bardziej niż ty mnie.) ::::: No to on: "av'ālu wa'aviñ anui māduqīt l achī, maëšchi antchi liu'' (Ale ja ciebie jeszcze bardziej niż ty mnie.) :::::To ona:'' '!ukūwel wa'aviñ anai 'māduqāt'.' (ale ja najbardziej!) ::: Można też stopniować na odwrót (nie "bardziej", "więcej", tylko "mniej"). Robi się to dodając ''lu tak jak w zwykłym przeczeniu. : Czasowniki modalne :: Sposób użycia (jako modalnych): ::: -> brak formy dokonanej i niedokonanej ::: ->> szyk:czasownik modalny, bezokolicznik, zaimek osobowy lub rzeczownik :: Czasowniki modalne: móc, lubić, woleć, chcieć, zamierzać, mieć powinność, etc. :: Wszystkie czasownik modalne mogą występować w t. przypuszczająco-potencjalnym. : Czasowniki złożone :: Sposób użycia:-> szyk: prefiks formy, czasownik, myślinik, przyimek, zaimek osobowy lub rzeczownik :: Imiesłowy W meońskim istnieją tylko imiesłowy przymiotnikowe. Podstawowe zwroty dziękuję/dzięki - tchodē/tchō, šcha'ka (dialekt sumuddarski) nazywam się/jestem ... - simchi ...; liñ (ane/anai/anui) ...; ane/anai/anui ... nie (w każdej sytuacji) - lu, neu (dialekt północny) nie (w odpowiedzi na pytanie, przy wyrażaniu zwątienia) - lo, nee, nowp (z ang.), noñ (z łac.) przepraszam (np. zaczepiając kogoś na ulicy) - !siça. tak - akmu, akien, ake, okei, oki, oke Powitania i Pożegnania cześć! - !ala, !hei, !hai, !salmū, !šcho. dzień dobry! (nad ranem) - !abisel tumu, !abi tumu (do bliższych znajomych i przyjaciół), !salmū' dzień dobry! - !umitami, !salaam' dobry wieczór! - !misirel tumu, !misira tumu (dialekty sumuddarski i argūeński) do widzenia!/cześć (na pożegnanie) - !salmū, !leći, !lele, !wedaën/¡saalam (sumuddarski)' dobranoc! - !laila tumu, !laila (do bliskich przyjaciół i rodziny), !salmū' Imiona Marsjańskie imiona Słownik Słownik: Meoński